


【胜出】出久办公室自慰被发现

by Chenzhou



Category: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 胜出
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenzhou/pseuds/Chenzhou





	【胜出】出久办公室自慰被发现

处理这次突发的完事件之后，绿谷出久拖着满身大大小小的伤口，回到了办公室，无法忽视的疲惫中夹杂着些许不太一样的感觉，细细密密不断骚扰着绿谷出久的神经。

今天是爆豪胜己出差的第十天，两个人交往很久了，但是很少会有单方这么长时间的出差，出于任务的保密原则，绿谷出久甚至连爆豪什么时候回来也不清楚。

出久瘫坐在他办公室的沙发上，本想着休息一下消除那细细密密的奇怪的感觉，没想到，疲劳被压下之后，那种奇怪的感觉更加强烈了。燥热，无法言喻的燥热全身流窜，在绿谷扯了扯衣领之后，看见自己开始支起的帐篷，生锈的脑袋才终于反应过来，这个奇怪的感觉到底是为什么。

操！

从来不说脏话的出久忍不住爆了粗口。他不断回忆着，今天的任务到底接触了什么人，一闪而过的陌生人在他即将撤离现场的时候，出其不意的碰了他手上的伤口一下，之后的连连抱歉让出久将这个人遗忘在脑后。

是那个时候吗？绿谷忍不住伸手向下隔着战斗服揉摁着已经半勃起的阴茎，缓解着这无法忽视难耐。隔着两层布料，绿谷揉弄着阴茎宛如隔靴搔痒，尤其是战斗服还是特殊材料，难以忍受的感觉从小腹升起，集中在了绿谷勃起的性器之上。

绿谷忍不住解开腰带，从后将战斗服缓缓拉下，将连体的战斗服褪到腿弯之后，出久躺在他办公室的沙发之上，先是隔着浅色的三角裤缓缓揉捏起自己完全勃起的阴茎，看着渗出的前列腺液一点一点濡湿他纯白的内裤，半透明的内裤下勃起的阴茎渐渐显了出来。通红的龟头紧贴着内裤的不停的磨蹭着。

终于忍受不了这隔靴搔痒般的抚慰，绿谷抛弃了在办公室自慰的羞耻，反正在刚刚结束任务之后的这段时间里不会有人来打扰他。他将内裤刚刚拉下，包裹在内裤中的阴茎急不可耐的弹了出来，绿谷满脸通红的伸手握住自己的阴茎，撸动了起来。不断从龟头流出的液体濡湿着他的手，随着不断的撸动发出令人遐想的沽滋声。

绿谷时不时用手指剥开包皮，搓揉着敏感的龟头，模仿着爆豪平时的所做，给予着自己快感。空着的另外一只手，无意识的抚摸着全身，回想着爆豪平时所说。先是用两根手指搅弄着口腔，玩弄着舌头，让口水无法控制的溢出嘴角。在将手指抽离口腔的时候，那声不大不小的“啵”直接传入绿谷的耳中让绿谷出久脸更加通红。

濡湿的指尖划过乳首，搓揉着那处敏感的小点，直到乳头完全挺立。下身不断传来的沽滋声和乳尖的酸痛让绿谷明了自己即将高潮，但是不论绿谷如何抚摸着自己敏感的龟头，都没有精液射出。

总感觉，缺了点什么。

不断攀涨的欲望在绿谷脑海中炸裂，越来越多的快感在下腹集中，绿谷忍不住轻轻喊出声音：“小胜……”拂过乳首的右手划过腰间向着不断张合的后穴出发。

“废久。”

熟悉的嗓音穿过绿谷出久的脑海，更快的撸动带来灭顶的快感，恍惚之中看见自己的幼驯染兼恋人挑着眉一副“没想到你是这样的废久”的表情站在自己面前。多种刺激之下，绿谷出久低吟着射了出来，乳白色的精液撒的到处都是，从下巴到小腹，一路斑斑点点，全身散发着淫靡的气息。

“废久。”又一声呼喊一下子把还在贤者时间里的绿谷出久拉回了现实，他抬眼就看到了接近半个月没见的爆豪胜己。那略带戏谑的眼神里倒映的是半穿半脱着战斗服，洒满白浊的自己。

一瞬间，绿谷出久脸红透了半边。

“小、小、小、小胜！你、你怎么突然回来了，还来我的办公室！”绿谷出久看了看满手的污浊，羞耻的想要捂脸却根本办不到。

“完成那个破任务正好有一个小假，想着废久你也快下班了来接你回去。”虽然是一本正经的回答着出久的疑问，爆豪胜己却完全没有挪开眼睛的打算。“只不过，没想到刚刚进办公室就看到这样的……”话没说完，爆豪胜己轻轻的笑了出来，废久最后的那声“小胜”毫不客气的取悦了他。

“我、我中了个性……”即使爆豪胜己话没说完，绿谷出久依旧感觉到了他话中的意思，本就熟透的脸红的快要燃起。

爆豪胜己锁上办公室的门后，顺手拉过一张餐巾纸，擦拭起绿谷出久手心的白浊。绿谷出久略微茫然的看着爆豪胜己，直到爆豪将他的手往下压去，入手的是隔着裤子也能感觉到的灼热。

爆豪胜己硬了。

这个认知一下子让绿谷出久明白了爆豪胜己锁门的原因，“小胜！这、这是我的办公室！！！”出久略带焦急的低吼爆豪。

爆豪胜己并没有停下手中的动作，带着绿谷的手，隔着裤子抚慰着自己的坚硬。出差半个月，他已经半个月没有发泄了，看到难得这么色情的他的伴侣，不硬他才有问题好吗？

“废久你也知道是办公室？”爆豪胜己略带笑意看着近乎全裸的恋人，毫无说服力。

绿谷出久终于反应过来自己刚刚在办公室到底干了什么，刚刚被爆豪吓了一跳恢复正常的脸再次胀红。“那、那个是我真的……”

爆豪胜己不给绿谷出久说话的机会，勾住绿谷出久的脖颈，俯身直接含住还泛着水光的唇瓣吮吸舔舐起来。他伸出舌头，舔舐着因为说话而微张的牙齿，撬开那个想要闭上的嘴巴，长驱直入，勾住绿谷的舌头搅弄了起来，渍水的声音充满了整个房间。

“唔……”绿谷出久忍不住呻吟起来，多日不见的想念加上体内还没有完全消失的欲望一下子爆发出来，让他的头脑不再那么清醒，下意识的回应起爆豪胜己的吻来。

“操！”爆豪胜己感觉到了绿谷出久的回应本身就硬的下体更加胀痛，他分开与出久亲吻的双唇，拉开拉链拉下内裤，涨成紫红色的阴茎一下子弹了出来，戳刺着绿谷略带婴儿肥的脸蛋，龟头流出的透明液体蹭的绿谷的脸那一处微微反光。

做了这么久的恋人让绿谷出久下意识的张开了嘴，用嘴唇包裹着牙齿，将那个阴茎容纳入嘴中。

“操！废久你！”爆豪胜己没有想到绿谷出久的第一反应是将自己的阴茎吞入口中，那个温暖的嘴巴包裹着自己的硬挺，让他忍不住抓着绿谷的头发，轻轻的摆动着腰部。

绿谷出久一边吞吐着口中的阴茎，一边用舌苔划过爆豪的龟头，舔舐着龟头中流着腥咸液体的马眼，给予着爆豪极致的快感。

爆豪胜己感觉到了绿谷出久的卖力，忍受不了一般拔出插在绿谷口中的阴茎，将绿谷翻过来，用手指草率的扩张着绿谷刚才自慰时已经扩张过的后穴。感受着肉壁一张一合吞吐着自己的手指，硬的发胀的阴茎在轻轻磨蹭过绿谷出久泛着水光的后穴后，一下子整根没入，发出令人脸红的“啪”的声响。

 

“啊！小、小胜……全进来了……”被一瞬间填满的绿谷出久无法忍受一般叫了出来，刚刚发泄过一次的下体再次硬了起来。

“废久，这是你自找的。”爆豪胜己放弃了让绿谷适应的做法，一下子将刚刚插入的阴茎整根拔出又狠狠操入，大开大合起来，囊袋拍打在绿谷的屁股之上，发出明显的“啪”的声响。

“小胜，太、太快了……慢一点……”绿谷出久在沙发之上扭动着腰部，配合着爆豪快速而又猛烈的抽插，发达的泪腺开始分泌出晶莹的液体，略带哭腔和颤抖，口嫌体正直的央求着爆豪。

爆豪胜己不断改变着角度，一下一下顶弄着敏感的肠壁，寻找着熟悉的那处。

“啊！”毫无预兆的绿谷出久尖叫了一声，强烈的快感一下子淹没了他的神智，即使做过这么多次，被操到那处绿谷依旧感觉到了灭顶的快感。

“操！小骚货！”爆豪胜己拍了一下眼前因为长时间不晒太阳而白里透红的屁股，低声的叫骂，下体更加快速的戳弄着那处敏感点。

绿谷出久将跪着的双腿更加分开，迎合着爆豪胜己狂风暴雨般的操弄，快感的积累让他完全说不出话来，还在留着前列腺液的下体更是到了爆发的边缘，惹得他全身泛起了粉红。

在又一下爆豪胜己的龟头重重的撞在绿谷出久的敏感之处时，绿谷出久忍不住尖叫着射了出来，零零星星的洒在了沙发之上。

敏感的后穴剧烈收缩，吞吐着爆豪的阴茎，本就在爆发边缘的爆豪胜己忍不住射了出来，悉数射在了绿谷的肠道之中，惹的绿谷低吟了起来。

两次的连续射精终于让刚刚完成英雄活动的绿谷出久含着爆豪的阴茎睡了过去。爆豪胜己轻轻的吻了一下怀中的恋人，反正还有假期，不着急。

END


End file.
